Charmed Child
by GothicChick2007
Summary: Prue left behnd her daughter when she died and then a few years later when she six a older looking her comes to her with a special friend on a mission to save the future and his family. dont own charmed
1. Chapter 1

Charmed Child.

Summary: What if Prue had a daughter when she died one only 3 years old. Who actually showed more powers then she is supposed to have. But what if when future Chris comes to warn them and protect them he brings along her future self. Can the family handle the surprises? Find out in this story.

Don't own Charmed.


	2. The dream and arrival

Charmed Child.

Prue's daughter looked at the world around her she was at a funeral and she was saying goodbye to her mother for the final time. Even at three years old Patty knew what was going on. She knew that after today her mother would no longer be with her and that she was saying goodbye.

Piper made a choice to be strong for her knowing that Prue would want her raised a certain way. She knew that she wouldn't be able to keep the witch part away from her but she was trying to keep everything normal.

Phoebe looked over at her sister and niece. She knew that their life was going to change and every decision would have to revolve around Patty's best interests. She didn't know what to do when it came to having a kid she was just the fun loving aunt and Piper and her had become instant moms because Prue was gone.

It was a lot to take in being who they were they hadn't expected any of this. Their destiny was over after just three years but they hadn't defeated the source yet. What was fate planning?

(After at home) Aunt Phoebe asks the three year old. Yes Patty says Phoebe as she looks at her niece. Why is mommy not coming home asks Patty. Honey she was taken away by a very evil man says Phoebe.

I want my mommy back yells the three year as she starts to cry. Well she's not coming back yells Piper. Piper says Leo. Patty started to cry. Sweetie says Piper. Don't come near me yells the three year old as she runs up the stairs . Phoebe and Piper went up after her. Knocking on the Patty's door to her room.

They open the door and she wasn't there.

Then they heard crying coming from Prue's room.

They walk in together. The three year old girl was curled up on her mother's bed.

Sweetie says Phoebe as she reaches for her niece. Aunt Phoebe why did she leave me she said she would never leave me says the child. Honey she didn't want to leave you she didn't have a choice says Piper from behind her.

Aunt Piper will the hurt ever go away asks Patty as she looks at her aunt. No babe but it will get easier says Piper as she engulfs her niece in a hug. I love you Aunt Piper and you too Phoebe says the 3 year old. We love you too says Piper as she and Phoebe hug their niece.

( The night Paige chose good) Patty saw the strange man come in. Piper yells Leo. Aunt Piper says Patty as she runs down the stairs. Sweetie go back up stairs says Piper.

It was too late the source noticed her. Well look who we have here. A charmed ones child says the source. Don't you even think about it says Phoebe as she steps in front of her niece.

The source sent Phoebe flying into a wall. Phoebe yells Piper and Paige. Patty looked at the source and with all her anger she sent him flying into the wall. I guess she has Prue's power says Piper as she gets up. She may end up with all of your powers because she is the first and only born to the oldest of the original Charmed ones say Leo.

I'll be back but you might want to find your boyfriend before it's too late says The source as he send the investigator flying into a wall.

Leo healed the person and then they took off to find Cole. Finally they found him and Leo and Paige healed him. All of a sudden Patty hears Piper call her but she was standing next to her not talking at all.

Patty wake up time for school says Piper.

The now 6 year old woke up. That the third time this week she had dreamt about her mom's death and the first time she used her powers. Im up Piper says the six year old.

Time for school says Piper. Okay says Patty as she get ready for another day without her mom.

She hears a crash upstairs and she races to the attic.

She sees her Aunt Paige a stone and Phoebe and two strangers on the ground. Aunt Phoebe says Patty as she races to her aunt as she gets up.

Sweetie I'm okay says Phoebe. Patty looked at the two people she didn't know. Who are you asks Patty.

The guy looked at her and said my names Chris and this is Patricia as he points to the girl next to him.

What do you want asks Patty.

"To help" says Patrcia.


	3. Titians and the new whitelighters

Chapter 2

Help with what asks Phoebe as she walks around the attic. Well one to defeat the Titians says Patricia. Okay how are we supposed to do that if one of us is stone says Patty as she looks at the two strangers.

Well if you lived in our future Paige would have died and the Titians would rule the world says Chris as he looks at Patty.

Well fine but if anything happens to my aunt I will send you flying back to the future orbs and all says the six year old.

Can a six year old even do that asks Chris to Patricia. You never know says Patricia.

Who are they says Piper as she walks into the attic.

And what happened to Paige says Piper as she notices a stone version of Paige. Titians froze her we are trying to find a way to unfreeze her says Phoebe.

Okay fine Patty you need to go to school says Piper as she grabs her 6 year old niece. Fine but I'm only going because you told me to and I know mom would want me there says Patty.

Patricia laughed.

What's so funny asks Phoebe? Nothing she just reminded me of someone I know when she said that says Patricia. Okay so let's find some help to fix this problem says Chris as he points to Paige.

Right well we have some magical creatures downstairs let's see if any of their powers work says Phoebe as Piper leaves the house with Patty. Leaving the two strangers alone.

What are we going to do Chris asks Patricia. I don't know Patty but whatever it is it has to be fast says Chris.

What if they find out who really are says Patricia. We deal with it but I don't think they will unless we slip up say Chris. Let's just help them and then deal with the reason we came back her for says Patricia as she hears footsteps coming up the stairs.

(Next Day) Patty looked at her aunts.

Why are they Goddesses asks Patty to Chris? It's the only way for them to defeat the Titians say Chris.

Where's Leo ask Patty? Up in the Heavens trying to help us save the world says Patricia. Well we need him down here says the six year old as she orbs up. Patty get back here yells Chris as he looks at the ceiling.

Chris what are you yelling at asks Piper? Your niece says Chris. What she orbed up to the Elders says Piper. You didn't know she could orb asks Patricia. No I didn't says Piper.

(Elders) Leo says Patty. Patty what are you doing up here and since when can you orb asks Leo. Not important we have more important things to worry about says Patty. I have that covered says Leo.

No you don't because you are going to get us all killed says Patty. No I trust your aunts says Leo. You trusted my mom too and look at what happened to her says Patty as she orbs down to earth. Patricia Halliwell yells Leo!

(Battle between the Titan and the Charmed Ones)

The battle began and all they could do is watch as the Charmed Ones battled the Titians and destroyed them. Piper disappeared as they finished. Where did she go asks the six year old.

We don't know honey says Paige as she changes back to her normal self. Phoebe was scrying for Piper. You wont find her that way says Patty. What do you mean says Paige.

She still a witch says Phoebe as she stares at her niece. Ya but right now she is totally rejecting her wiccan calling she's hurt you need to think of a place she could go and inflicted the most damage says Patty. How did you get so smart says Phoebe as she agrees with her niece.

My mom says Patty as she looks at her Aunts. Lets go get Piper says Patty

. Patty you should stay here says Paige.

Aunt Paige I already lost my mom to this life we live I am not about to lose one of my aunts says Patty as she orbs out. Follow her says Phoebe.

They all arrived at the highest point in the city . Aunt Piper yells Patty. Piper yells her sister through the storm. Go Away yells Piper. You have to come home says Patty. To what I have no family yells Piper. What about Wyatt says Paige. Remember him don't leave him like my mom left me says Patty.

Piper looked at her niece and disappeared. She ended up in the heavens.

Piper says Leo when she showed up. Leo says Piper. What am I'm suppose to do says Piper as she looks at her husband.

You are the strongest person I know Piper and I will always be with you and Wyatt even when you can't see me says Leo. I don't know how you expect me to live and raise Wyatt without you says Piper. Piper our love lifted me this high up that I reached this level says Leo.

I love you and I don't know how to lose you says Piper as she looks at Leo. Don't think of it as losing me Piper cause I'm always there if you need me says Leo.

You are strong Piper my love for you will give you the strength to keep going just like it did when Prue died says Leo. I just wish you could make it less painful says Piper as she prepares to have Leo Orb her home.

Leo hugged her and healed her pain.

(Next day)

Piper says Darryl as she walks down the stairs. How are you asks Sheila?

Im fine it's a celebration. Leo was promoted says Piper with a smile. Phoebe do you have the baby monitor asks Piper? No I thought you had it says Phoebe. I'll go get I think I left it upstairs says Piper.

Okay sweetie says Paige. Piper walks up the stairs and then Phoebe looked a Paige. That is not like Piper she never gives up and moves on easily says Phoebe. Your right she is a fighter something's up says Paige. We will have to figure it out says Patty as she stares at her aunt. Let's go eat says Phoebe as she picks up her niece.

(Outside) Chris and Patricia were sitting out on the porch.

What are we going to do Chris we are still in the past I don't want to relive all of this says Patricia. Patty we have to fix what happened here we need to fight to keep our family alive.

I know says Patty as she leans her head on his shoulder. I just wish we could have gone back a few more years so I could see my mom says Patricia. Patricia you know if we went back that far she would know because she is your mother. I know I just want to see her again and remember the times before she died.

I need to stop living in the past so we have to save our future so that I am not out of a family before I am 25 says Patricia.

Leo orbed in. You two are named the officially whitelighters of the Charmed Ones says Leo.

But know I am watching you says Leo. We probably messed up too much in the timeline to go back says Patricia.

That is why we are not sending you back just yet says Leo as he orbs away.

Patricia waves her hand and whispers Sorry Uncle Leo as she sends him away.

Chris and her get up and walk in the house.

Chris and her look at the door and wave their hands at it and it shuts.

( End Chapter Don't own anything out of Charmed)


	4. Future people and visits and a vision

Chapter 3

(Months later) Chris walked into P3 and noticed the sisters. Have you guys seen Patricia asks Chris? She is watching Wyatt and Patty says Piper. Chris why don't you have a drink says Paige. No I have to check out a lead on a demonstration starts Chris he looks around. You should take a night off says Phoebe. Can't do that says Chris. He walked away. Piper go talk to him says Phoebe. Why me says Piper. Because you're the oldest and you are suppose to do these things.

(Office) Chris walked into the office. Bianca says Chris. Hi Chris says the girl in the office. What are you doing here asks Chris as he stands in front of her. He sent me back to get you says Bianca as she starts to strip his powers. Piper walked in. Chris… says Piper. What the says Piper as she blows up Bianca. Are you okay asks Piper? Yes says Chris as he looks at her. (Outside) Bianca reformed and shimmered away.

(The manor) Patty was up in the attic when she had a vision. She saw the attic and two people fighting and then she pulled out of the vision just as Patricia walked in. Patty you okay asks Patricia? I'm fine says Patty as she gets up. What you see asks Patricia. How did you know I saw something asks Patty? Because I am someone like you and I had that same vision when I was your age says Patricia. How asks the six year old? Can you keep a secret asks Patricia? Yes says Patty. I am you in the future says Patricia. That's not possible says Patty. Yes it is says Patricia.

If you're me what's my whole name asks Patty? Patricia Penelope Trudeau Halliwell says Patricia without hesitation. Fine I believe but what does it mean. I don't know exactly says Patricia. Why not asks Patty? Cause I never went through any of this my future changed so did the present but I do know we got that vision for a reason and we should find out before it's too late says Patricia.

The sister's came into the attic. What's going on asks Patricia? Chris was attack by a demon tonight says Leo as he walks in. What kind of demon asks Patricia? Piper begins to describe the demon. Have you ever heard of them asks Phoebe to anyone in the room. No says everyone. I'm fine guys says Chris. That think attack you Chris says Piper. Piper stop he says he's fine leave it at that says Patricia. Fine but we have to find out who this demon is incase there are any more says Piper as she looks at them. Fine says the two. Patty you need to go to bed says Phoebe to her niece.

Why asks the six year old? Because you have school in the morning says Phoebe. Fine says Patty as she walks down the stairs to her room. The sisters and Leo followed. Bianca says Patricia. Yes replies Chris. How why asks Patricia? He had her follow us says Chris. Why would she agree to that ask Patricia? To survive we aren't there Patty she doesn't have any other power but the striping power says Chris. Alright we will deal with this later go rest says Patricia to Chris.

(Next day) She can reform yells Piper as she walks into the house. What are you talking about asks Leo? The demon who I thought blew up is still after Chris she is a Phoenix and they reform says Piper. Ok we deal with it says Phoebe just as Chris and Patricia orbs in. Chris falls to the floor and Patricia almost does too. What happened asks Paige? Bianca happened says Patricia. What did she due asks Phoebe? I don't know exactly but whatever it is killing Chris says Patricia as she fall unconscious.

( A few hours later) How did he change you back asks Chris as she finishes striping their powers. He gave me an chose go and bring you back or have someone else come after you and bring you guys back dead says Bianca. What about everything you guys have work for asks Patricia. We can still change we just need another way says Bianca. If we live long enough says Chris. He promised he wouldn't hurt you as long as you come back says Bianca. Whatever its not like I have anything to stay around here for says Patricia. Patty says Chris. What Chris we need to go back we don't have powers says Patricia. How are we going to get back the spell is one way says Chris. He made a special one for you one that goes both ways says Bianca. O aren't we special says Patricia.

(Charmed ones show up) Hey future demon says Piper. She shimmers with a knife and puts it against Piper throat. Bianca we are coming back let them go says Chris. You know if you do that there won't be a future for us says Chris. She walks back to Chris and Patricia. Chris you can't be serious says Paige. What Paige she stripped our powers we don't have a choice says Patricia. Piper freeze them says Phoebe. She throws her hands up.

Okay I get why Demon girl didn't freeze but why didn't they says Piper. Unless starts Paige. We're witch part whitelighter says Patricia. Just like you Paige says Chris. "Tell Leo he will have to fix that floorboard without us "says Patricia as they all walk in the portal. We have to do something says Paige as they orb home.

(Future Attic) Hi Chris says a Deep voice from behind a crowd of demons. Wyatt says Chris and Patricia. Patty how are you dear cousin says Wyatt. Fine thanks says Patricia sarcastically. You may all leave says Wyatt to the demons. They all shimmered away. Bianca you said you could turn them just like turned you or I thought that's what I did says Wyatt. He started to use his powers on Chris and Patricia. You promise you would not hurt them Wyatt says Bianca. They are no use to me says Wyatt. Bianca looked at Chris what are you doing asks Bianca. Don't worry its going to be fine says Chris. I think he says.

(Present time) Leo you're an elder send us to the future says Piper as she tries to clam Patty down. I don't have the power when you went it was a special occasion says Leo. Ok says Paige. What's the last thing he said to you Piper asks Leo as he walks around the attic? That you would have to fix the floorboard without him says Piper. Wait a minute says Patty. What Hun asks Phoebe? Fix the floorboard he said as a code says Patty. What do you mean Patty asks Leo? He was heading back to the future what if it was the future attic and the floorboard still wasn't fixed yet says the six year old. So we could use it as some sort of portal to send him something says Paige. But what asks Phoebe. His Powers says Piper.

(Future) Chris was being through around and Patricia couldn't do anything to stop her younger cousin from hurting Chris. Bianca was crying. You really believed he wouldn't do this says Patricia as she walks around the attic as Wyatt throws an energy ball at her. She ducks and it misses her. Suddenly the floorboards glow. Wyatt drops Chris. Patty runs over to him. Bianca starts taking his powers away from him. "Whatever you are going to do Chris do it fast I can't hold him for long" says Bianca as she struggled with his Power overload. The two pulled up the floorboard and pick up the spell. They recited the spell

_The Spell_

_In this Night in the ancient Hour_

_Send our powers across the skies and through ancient times._

_Give back our powers which were taken in during this attack._

Chris looked up at Bianca as Wyatt spin kick. Sending her into a broken table. Bianca yells Chris as he sends Wyatt flying. He races over to his fiancé. It wasn't suppose to end this way says Chris. Finish what we started and this will never have happened says Bianca. Go back and stop him before he becomes like this says Bianca. I love you always know that says Chris. I know and I love you says Chris. "Haven't we been here before" says Bianca as she starts to stop breathing. "Maybe we will be again" says Chris. Go back and bring the spell with you so he can't send anyone else says Bianca as she closes her eyes. No says Chris.

He looks up to see Wyatt and Patricia in a power struggle. Patricia had to frozen most of his energy balls but he was still sending his powers at her. She was sending everything back at him. Chris ran to the book and got out the spell. Patricia lets go yells Chris. She ducks Wyatt attack and gets to the book. The two recite.

The Spell

We call upon the ancient Powers.

To heed our call within our heart

Through time and Space

Send us back to where our hearts and minds desire.

The portal opened and Chris dodged a energy ball and ripped the spell out of the book. The two jumped in the portal headed back to the past.

(Present) The portal opened on the wall. Chris and Patricia fell out of it. That was fast says Piper. Ya we just put that spell in there not even two minutes ago says Patty. Well see time travel starts Leo. Don't Leo I already have a headache says Paige. Fine now you two have to start being more honest about yourself says Phoebe. If you don't want us here we will leave but all we are trying to do is save Wyatt says Chris. I get that and that is why I am letting you two stay says Piper. Thanks Piper says Patricia. Chris and she leave the attic.

They stop outside Wyatt's room. If we can't save we are going to stop you says Patricia. Chris and her look at Wyatt and then head to separate places.

(Attic) There is something odd about those two says Phoebe. We will worry about that another day says Paige as she starts to leave the attic. With you on that says Piper. We know he isn't evil but we don't know what his real intentions are says Leo. Well I have a feeling that we are about to find out says Paige. Patty looked at her aunt. They are just trying to help Aunt Paige says Patty. I know sweetie but we don't know what they are really about and we have to worry about those things says Paige. Whatever says Patty. Why are you defending people you have only know for a few months says Piper. Because I know that they are trying to do good and save Wyatt from becoming something her shouldn't have to be says Patty.

Patty you know who they really are don't you asks Phoebe? No I don't I just know that they are trying to save our world from becoming theirs says Patty. How do you know what their world is like says Piper? I saw it in a vision a few days ago says Patty. But I didn't understand it until now says Patty. That means what exactly says Paige. That the world you see now isn't what Wyatt makes in 20 years says the 6 year old. What do you mean asks Leo? He is so powerful and evil that the only thing really still standing is this house because it represents what he was born into ,what I was born into says Patty. Whats that asks Paige? The greatest power ever known says Patty. I don't get it says Paige. I am the first born of the original Charmed Ones and Wyatt is the first born to the second set of Charmed Ones says Patty. That makes us very powerful people she says as she heads down the stairs to her room.

She right you know says Leo. Why is that I mean how is she more powerful then the twice blessed asks Paige. Because of Prue says Piper? She was the strongest and her powers would have done great things over time and they passed on when she did says Piper. How do you know that asks Phoebe? I don't I am guessing that is what happened says Piper. Piper she was the first born to the oldest of the strongest group of witches but so was Wyatt except you had gotten stronger says Leo? One day they will offset each other says Phoebe. That will be very bad says Paige. They probably are equal and they probably cant do much damage to each other says Leo. Every witch has a different power level says Paige.So does every demon and yet we still defeated all of them says Piper. We will deal with all of what comes to past but for now we all need sleep says Phoebe. They all leave the attic.

Don't own charmed or any line that may be or similar to the ones in the show.


	5. Finding out and life all together

Chapter 4

Leo and Piper had been in and out of the ghostly plan. Piper now knew that Chris was her son and that she was pregnant. What she didn't know is who Patricia was. Piper had called Victor and was helping Paige learn about Phoebe's past. Phoebe was headed to her reunion. Patty came flying into her aunt's room. Piper where is Uncle Leo says Patty? Sweetie he is an elder now he has to live with them now says Piper. Okay says the six year old as she leaves the room.

Patricia walked into Patty's room when the little girl went downstairs after talking to her aunts. She saw a picture of Prue and Andy. I miss you mom says Patricia. What are you doing in here asks a voice? Patricia turned to see her aunt Phoebe. I don't know I shouldn't be in here I'm sorry says Patricia as she runs out of the room. That was weird says Phoebe as she walks more into the room. Prue's old room her camera and everything was still there. Patty refused to let them take Prue's things out when they moved her into this room. Phoebe sighed as she headed to the door and left with Paige.

Patty was downstairs when the door rang. Piper had answered the door. Patty looked out to the doorway. Grandpa yells the six year old. Hello kiddo says Victor as he picks up his oldest granddaughter. You look so much like your mother says Victor. I don't know I don't remember says Patty with a frown. Hunny that's what the picture is for says Piper. I'm going to my room says Patty.

Piper why did you call me says Victor. I need you to talk to my son says Piper. Wyatt he is a year old what could he possible do that you would need to talk to me about asks Victor? Not Wyatt, Chris she says as she pats her stomach. How exactly can I talk to the baby asks Victor? Um lets see he came to the present from the future and is actually here at the age of 22 says Piper. Ok says Victor. Chris can you come here asks Piper?

Gramps says Chris. Chris told him everything about how close they were. Phoebe and Paige came walking in. Phoebe became her teenage self at the reunion tonight says Paige as she send Phoebe upstairs. Well if you two can handle this for now I think Chris and I are going to go out to eat says Victor. Alright says Piper.

(2 Hours Later).

Phoebe is gone says Victor. Well she is actually teenage Phoebe with adult Phoebe's powers says Paige. You have go to be kidding me says Chris. No their not says Patricia from the shadows. Well we have to fix this says Paige. Right with you on that says Victor. We also have to deal with Chris's little demon problem says Piper. Just as she said that the demons attack. The demon sent some sort of acid at Piper and Paige." Icky stuff" yells Paige. That was a close one says Piper. I am going to get the crystal says Paige. I have a few up here I am going to put them around the attic says Piper.

I really think you should stay here and let me help aunt Paige says Chris. Chris I am not letting my son get killed because he is stubborn says Piper. Remind you of anyone says Victor. Don't start dad says Piper. Besides Paige has Patty down their so they will be fine says Victor. Your trusting a six year old to save me says Chris. I'm not just trusting any six year old I am trusting my Granddaughter says Victor. But maybe Chris is right you should stay here for safety reasons he says to Piper. Nothing is going to happen to me says Piper. Chris and Victor look to the ground. "Unless you know something I don't, Chris is that what you've been living with knowing that in the future something happens to me asks Piper."It doesn't happen soon right asks Piper? I cant tell you that says Chris. How do you know you didn't change my future by coming back says Piper. She is right you know says Victor". Now for now don't think about it and don't worry about ok says Piper as she looks at her youngest son. Yes mom says Chris. Mom smiles Piper as she hears those words come out of his mouth.

(Phoebe) They had Phoebe back and Chris's problems were solved. Phoebe and everyone were saying goodbye to Victor. Victor pulled Patricia aside and asked her a question one Phoebe wanted to ask her. Are you Patty asks Victor? Yes says Patricia. How did you figure it out asks Patricia? You look like your mom says Victor as he leaves. Patricia went upstairs and sat in the attic. She pulled out a picture of her parents similar to the one that little Patty had. It was actually the same one. Knock knock says Phoebe. Phoebe says Patricia. I have a question says Phoebe. Ask away says Patricia. How do you know Chris asks Phoebe? I know Chris through my family, his family says Patricia. What asks Phoebe? Don't I look familiar to you Aunt Phoebe? I am Patty Prue's daughter says Patricia. Om goodness says Phoebe as she passes out.

Phoebe yells Patricia. Piper and Paige heard the yelling. What happened asks Piper? She was asking me something and I answered truthfully says Patricia. What would that be asks Paige. That she is our niece says Piper. How long have you known asks Patricia? It took me a while but you have Prue's eyes and hair and the rest your all Trudeau.

So everyone knows asks Patricia. Yep says Paige. I guess I have some explain to do says Patricia. Yep. says Piper.With out help from you asks Patricia. Yep says Chris as he walks into the room.


	6. Telling,Accepting and going home

Telling All and Acceptance!

I guess you have figured it out that I am Prue's daughter. Patty from this time knows says Patricia. Why didn't you just tell us when Chris told us about him asks Piper? Because I didn't want to get close to you again when I know when I go back you aren't there says Patricia. Patty yells Chris. O my I am so sorry says Patricia. Like we hadn't figured out that something happens to us says Leo. Not you just them says Patricia.

I already lost mom and going back means not having you there says Patricia as she starts to cry. I think that's the most emotion you have shown the whole time you have been here says Phoebe. I have never been that great at showing my emotions say Patricia. Just like Prue says Piper.

I am sorry I didn't tell you I just wanted you to accept me for who I am now not who I was says Patricia. We will always accept you, your family says Paige as she hugs her niece.

Thanks Aunt Paige says Patricia. Welcome home says Piper and Phoebe as they hug her. You told them asks a small voice. Yes I did Patty says Patricia as she looks at the six year old. Chris can you put your cousin back in her bed says Leo. That is so weird says Chris. Why asks Paige. Because usually it's the other way around says Chris. Patricia smiled at her younger cousin. Come on Patty time for you to go to bed says Chris. Ok says Patty.

(The last day in the Past) Patty you going to take care of your new cousin when he is born asks Patricia. Yes because I know how he is going to turn out says Patty as she uses her magic to put books away in magic school. Piper came walking out. Your not due till two days from now says Chris in a panic. Relax she is just moving things back into the nursery says Patricia. Okay says Chris as he relaxes. You need to say the spell says Gidon. Okay says Phoebe as her and Paige walk in.

I guess this is goodbye says Chris as he hugs his aunt. Bye Aunt Piper says Patricia. Bye sweetie says Piper. Phoebe says Chris as he hugs his aunt. Bye says Phoebe. Paige take care of yourself says Patricia as she hugs her aunt. Phoebe says Patricia as she hugs her aunt. Patty take care of your aunts for me ok says Patricia and Chris. I will says Patty. Chris walks over to his mom. Mom says Chris. Bye honey take care of yourself says Piper. I love you mom says Chris. I love you too says Piper as she lets go of her son. Come on guys we have to go says Leo. Okay says the two.

Return to the Future.

We call upon the Power of three

To send the two who don't belong and the one that does,

Back where the have once come from.

By the power of three we send you back and return you to your rightful time.

They walked through the portal and soon two charmed ones followed. Just as Piper went into labor.

(Many hours later) With Piper under the spell the whole city is and now the charmed ones it was up to Leo and Chris and Patricia to save the world. Leo had gone to talk to Phoebe as Chris watched Wyatt and Patty. Patricia was on a mission to stop Giddon before he could get to Wyatt.

( Attic) Wyatt was crying.

What is wrong asks Patty.

Chris looked up and he knew that Giddon was in the Attic. Wyatt Force field says Chris just as Patricia orbed in. Chris what is going on asks Patricia.

Giddon he is here somewhere says Chris just as an invisible force stabs Chris. Chris yells Patricia as she reaches her cousin. She looks up and sees Giddon. She tries to send him flying but he stops her and takes off with Wyatt.

( After Chris's deaths and his birth) I need to go home says Patricia. We can use the potion it will work and you'll go home and everything should be different says Piper. Will he be alive asks Patricia? He should be says Phoebe. Then I better go now says Patricia as she says Bye to everyone.

Where is Leo asks Patricia? The bridge says Paige. I'll be back says Patricia as she orbs out. (Bridge) He wouldn't want you to blame yourself says Patricia as she lands on the top of the bridge.

I couldn't save him says Leo. But you tried and now you have the chance to see him grow up and change the future we came from says Patricia. Bye Uncle Leo I'll see you in a couple of years says Patricia. Patty says Leo. What she asks? Your mom would be proud of you says Leo. Thanks was the reply.

(Home) Patricia walk through the portal and it was just like the attic she had just left. She walked down to her room and looked into her room and saw her body.

She stood in her room and suddenly she and her other body caught up with each other. (The morning ) Patty ran down the stairs and sat at the table as she saw Piper.

Piper , Phoebe says Patty as she see s her aunt. Paige came in . Aunt Paige says Patty as she hugs her. It feels so good to be home whispers.

Honeys are you alright asks Phoebe?

I am fine says Patty as her cousins came down the stairs. Hey guys ready for school asks Patty? Yeah lets go one Big happy Family says Wyatt. You know it says Chris and Patty as they start making a potion preparing to take over as the Charmed ones.

(End) Don't own anything that is Charmed Ones.


End file.
